The Rangers
by anon1126
Summary: The Power Rangers Movie with a crossover with the original series and an OC. It's got a little scandal but it's mostly just fun. Tommy Oliver x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Kim, I don't want to jump," Erica complained as she looked down at the water from where the two girls stood.

Kim laughed, "You are sleeping with a teacher, how can you be scared of this?" she asked.

Erica shook her head, "It's very much not the same thing. Can we do it at the same time?"

Kim nodded, "One, two," but she didn't say three as she grabbed Erica's hand and pulled her down with her.

Erica inhaled her scream as she felt herself freefalling before splashing into the water below. Once she came up from below the surface, she was cackling, "That was amazing!"

Kim smiled in response, "I told you. Do you wanna do it again?"

"Absolutely!" Erica replied as the girls swam for the shore before they began walking back up to the point where they dove.

"Kim! Erica!" they heard a male voice yelling from where they jumped.

"It's weird to hear you say my name like we know eachother," Kim announced their presence as they finally saw that the voice belonged to Jason from school.

Jason shook his head, "We do know each other."

"We know of each other," Erica corrected him, "What are you doing up here?"

"I came up here with Billy," he replied, "I thought you two were dead."

Kim smiled as she looked down to grab her clothes to cover her pink swimsuit, "I come up here all the time to clear my head and I finally convinced Erica to join me."

Before any of them could say another word, they heard an explosion from where Jason had left Billy.

"Dammit!" Jason yelled as the three took off at a run toward the source of the sound. They found Billy on the ground and another boy running up.

"What are you doing?!" the stranger yelled at Billy as he reached him.

"Back off!" Jason challenged as he and the girls caught up, "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? This is a restricted area and he blew it up," the boy replied.

"I guess I dug too deep," Billy replied as he looked up and noticed the wall wasn't done falling down yet, "Guys, clear out!" he yelled.

The kids dove down before they saw the dust settle and they stood back up. "Is that glass?" Kim asked.

"It's not any kind of glass I've ever seen," Erica replied as the group stepped closer to the glass, "There's something in there."

The other boy grabbed one of Billy's tools and broke through the glass revealing five colorful coins on the ground. Jason grabbed red, Billy grabbed blue, Kim scooped up pink, Erica had yellow at her feet and the new guy had black.

"What are these?" Jason asked as the group looked at them.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard the sirens, "Mine security!" BIlly announced.

The five raced back to the van, Jason and Billy had driven up to the mines in and they raced away to avoid being caught.

"Hey guys, this might not be the right time for this but I'm Zach," the new guy stated, "Just in case we die, I want to make sure I introduce myself."

"Thanks," Kim laughed, "I'm Kim. That's Erica, Billy and Jason," she finished the introductions.

"Jeez, why does this mine have so much security?" Erica stated as they raced forward down the dirt roads.

"I guess they take trespassing very seriously," Billy replied, "Hey Jason, there's a train coming!" he shouted as he looked over and realized their way out was being blocked.

"We can make it!" Jason said confidently as he sped forward.

Erica looked at Kim, her face filled with doubt, "I don't think he can make it and I wish I was scared about jumping off that cliff again," she admitted.

Kim nodded before they broke through the train's protective gate and just as they made it almost all the way across, the train smashed into the van's back half sending it flipping over into the grass on the other side.

Erica felt the van begin to cascade but then she blacked out completely, still holding the yellow coin from the mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came and Erica woke up for the first time since Saturday night and she had no memory of how she got home from their wreck with the train. She walked to her bathroom and found the yellow coin waiting for her and she saw her face in the mirror which had way too many bruises all over it.

She took a deep breath as she pulled the medicine cabinet open to see what she could hide with her makeup but when we pulled on the door to the cabinet, the entire thing came off the wall.

Erica had no idea what was going on but she needed to get to school so she went back to her room to get dressed and try to cover up as much of the bruising as she could before she left for school. She took one last look in the mirror before she walked out of the house and sighed as she knew she still looked terrible but she knew she needed to see the others and find out if they were different too.

She drove to school and walked in and realized she was supposed to meet up with her history teacher Mr. Oliver first. She walked into his classroom where she closed the door and locked it before making her way to his desk where he was grading papers.

"Mr. Oliver," she said in a sweet tone which caused him to look up and notice she'd arrived.

Tommy looked up, a smile creeping across his lips until he saw her face, "What happened to you?" he asked as he instantly got up and walked around his desk to get to her. He placed his hands gently on her face to inspect the damage.

Erica pulled away and shook her head, "I don't really know. I was with some of the other kids the other night and we found these weird colored coins and I think we got hit by a train on our way out but I really can't remember anything else."

Tommy looked at her again as he sat on one of the desks, pulling her next to him, "What did the coins look like? Are you ok?"

"It's really weird," she replied as she leaned against him, "I feel better then I've ever felt. I pulled my entire medicine cabinet off the wall this morning while I was trying to open the door. And the coins were all different colors and they kind of glowed. Here's mine," she explained as she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Erica watched as Tommy analyzed the item, his facial expression difficult to read, "Where did you find these?"

She wasn't sure what kind of curiosity he was showing as she replied, "Billy Cranston was digging in the mines when he blew the rock wall. We saw this crazy glass underneath and these were in there. Everyone took one. Why does it seem like this isn't the first time you've seen this?" she asked.

Tommy looked at her, his face serious as he pulled out a coin of his own from his pocket, "I found this many years ago and when I looked further into the source, I was told that it made me a Power Ranger, the White Ranger but I couldn't use my training until the rest of my team was found."

Erica was shocked, "So, you're telling me that my friends and I are Power Rangers? Whatever that means and somehow the teacher I'm in a relationship is one too? What are the chances?"

Tommy shook his head with a laugh as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I don't know, Erica but it's intriguing. You need to get your friends and meet me back in the mines again. I'll show you how to get to the training area and maybe now we can take it to the next level."

Erica inhaled sharply as she mulled over what he was telling her, "I need to get to class but I will see you this afternoon. You're not worried about being out with us?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, not at this point. Do you have a free period today?" he asked as he ran a hand up her arm and let it rest on her neck.

She smiled as she placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to place her lips to his. She felt him give in to her kiss before she pulled away, "Yes, I will see you in a few hours."

During lunch, Erica found everyone else and told them what she knew. "We need to go back to where these came from after school to learn more," she finished.

"How is Mr. Oliver apart of this?" Kim asked, shaking her head.

Erica shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I'm glad because now we're not going in blind. I'll see you guys tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Erica left school and drove for the mines, picking up everyone else on the way except for Mr. Oliver. When they arrived, he was there waiting.

"Hey guys," he said, "I know this is a little strange, meeting with a teacher after school but just think of me as a member of the team."

"He's really nice," Erica stated, giving her vote of confidence.

Zach shook his head, "I don't care who's here. Show us what you found."

Tommy nodded as he lead the group to the edge of a cliff with a drop so big, no one could see the bottom.

"We have to jump down there," Tommy announced to the group and he watched as they all looked at each other, doubt written across all of their faces.

"You've done this before?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded, "It seems scary but it's not. There's water down there. Watch," he said as he leaped off the edge causing Erica to scream his name with panic in her voice.

Everyone held their breath until they heard him yell back to come down. Erica took a deep breath as she jumped from the cliff followed by the others.

Tommy was right, she landed in water and she saw Tommy waiting for her when she surfaced, "Are you ok?" he asked, reaching out for her.

Erica nodded, "I'm fine. You can't be super protective of me here, no one but Kim knows."

"Kim knows?" he asked as the others began to surface.

Erica shrugged, "A girl's gotta have someone to talk to. Sorry," she said.

Tommy shook it off before he looked at the group again, "Swim below until you see your reflection and when you do, go through it."

"This is insane!" Billy stated as he looked at the water around him, "Look at how we're all glowing in the water."

The group did as Billy suggested and they smiled, "I'm pink," Kim said with a grin.

"Let's go," Jason instructed as he took charge and went below the water.

The team followed and swam beneath the surface until they saw the reflections Tommy had described and they went through and found themselves in a cavern.

"Where to?" Erica asked once everyone was there.

Tommy led them forward into the cavern where they found a door. "Take out your coins," he instructed.

The group did as he asked and the door opened. "I don't like this," Kim said as they looked ahead.

"I'm not a huge fan of this either," Erica added.

Tommy reached out his hand to her, "Erica, do you trust me?"

She nodded as she took his hand and then looked at the rest of the group sheepishly wondering what they were thinking.

"We all know," Jason said to ease her thoughts, "You two are not the most discreet."

Erica shook her head she followed Tommy with the others behind her. As they were all through the door, a little robot strolled in the room.

"What the hell?" Zach exclaimed.

"Master Tommy," the robot said, "Have the others finally been chosen?"

"Guys, this is Alpha-5," Tommy began, "He is the one who explained everything to me and showed me what I needed to learn. And yes, Alpha, these are the rest of the team."

Alpha-5 nodded as everyone introduced themselves before Alpha led them into a room. "Master Zordon, they are finally all here," he announced.

The group stood back as the wall came to life and a face showed through, "Are you sure? They look too small."

"Most of them are," Alpha-5 replied, "But the coins are never wrong."

"Does someone want to tell us what's going on here?" Kim asked.

"You are all the chosen ones. There was a time difference but you are all here now,' the face began, "I am Zordon and I was a Ranger in my time but my team was defeated by Rita Repulsa. She is after the Zeo Crystal which will end life on this planet, if she gets it. You are now the Power Rangers and you will train here to fight her off before she is able to create Goldar."

"What is a Goldar and why is she back now?" Erica asked, interrupting Zordon.

"He is a monster created from gold who can tear up the Earth for Rita when she finds the location of the crystal. And Rita never died but instead went into some kind of hibernation and she is awake. You six must stop her and then you will continue to keep this planet safe as a team," he finished.

"What your saying is insane," Jason began, "How can we stop her if she killed your team? It sounds impossible."

"So, are we superheros?" Billy asked, not paying attention to the imminent danger Zordon was describing.

Zordon replied to both of them, "You are, BIlly and Jason, you will train and you will be ready for her. You all need to morph so that you are covered by armor."

"When is this Rita going to make her monster?" Erica asked, worried about how long they might have.

"What's today? Monday?" Alpha-5 asked to which everyone nodded, "Then you have approximately twelve days."

Tommy was shocked, "Twelve days? These kids haven't trained at all."

"Your team will be ready," Zordon assured them, "Would you like to attempt to morph now? You all have to be connected for it to work."

The team looked at each other, unsure, "I'm in!" Billy answered for all of them.

The team sighed as they awaited instructions, "Step onto the Morphing Grid and concentrate on producing your armor. It is already inside of you so all you have to do is focus and if you are connected as a group it will work."

The team did as he said but after a few minutes, nothing happened. "Zordon, what do you want to do?" Alpha-5 asked.

"They will have to train without armor and being that it is so late tonight," he replied, "We will begin first thing in the morning."

The Rangers were dismissed and as they left the cavern and returned to land, Tommy stopped Erica as the group disbanded, "Come to my place tonight?"

She looked at him, "I guess I can. Let me tell my Mom I'm staying at Kim's."


	4. Chapter 4

Erica drove back to Tommy's house where she parked a few houses down and the walked the rest of the way.

"How much training have you already had?" she asked as they neared his driveway.

"I started as soon as I found the place and it's very challenging," he replied, "I haven't mastered the skills in this time and you guys only have a few days which is really nerve wracking. Let's not worry about this tonight though. I think our lives are about to get very busy so let's just enjoy each other," he said with a soft smile.

Erica smiled back as she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers in his, "I would actually love it if you'd show me some of the moves you've already learned."

"You want to start training tonight after everything you've already been through in the last few days?" he asked, his face surprised.

Erica shrugged, "I don't want to but I figure you'll take it easy on me to start with and at least I'll have an idea of what I'll face tomorrow. If you don't want to that's ok. We can just watch a movie and order pizza."

Tommy watched her expression change from excited to disappointed as she described the alternate idea for the evening, "No, that sounds like a really good idea and since you're so strong now, you can help me move the furniture around. Do you still want pizza?"

"I always want pizza, Tommy Oliver," she smiled as he unlocked his front door and ushered her in. Once she was inside, she turned and looked at him, "Order the pizza and I'll start making space."

"Sounds like a very fair deal to me," he replied as he leaned forward and kissed the top of her hair before disappearing into the kitchen.

Erica walked through his foyer to the living room where she quickly cleared everything out to have the space they would need. She smiled at his surprised expression when he walked in to see she was already done.

"You really do have super strength now, don't you?" he asked as he walked toward her, his face showing a devious smile.

"We are training Mister," she shook her finger in his face as he grew closer.

He nodded, "I know. I'm going to attack you in a few different ways to start and then we'll see where you are before we decide to work on. Are you sure you're ok with this idea?"

Erica grinned, "I don't think you can hurt me so let's do this."

Tommy nodded slightly before he walked around her in circles a few times to ensure she wouldn't know which way he would attack from. He finally came at her and grabbed her from behind.

Erica wrapped her arm around his and pulled him over top of her with ease sending him on his back on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Tommy smiled from below her, "Yes, I am fine. Let's try again but it looks like your enhanced strength has also enhanced your senses."

Erica nodded in return, "I think you might be right. I have a better idea then working out some more. How long until the pizza gets here?" she asked as she lowered herself to join him on the floor.

Tommy's lips curled into a mischievous grin, "They said it would be an hour because they had so many orders tonight," he replied.

Erica moved on top of him, "Good," she smiled as she placed her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Tommy and Erica left for the cavern and met the rest of the team outside on the cliff.

"You guys," Erica began, "I think we should take a second out here to get to know each other before we go start our training. I think if we do then we will be able to morph and stop Rita from even creating Goldar. What do you guys think?"

Kim nodded, "I think that's a really good idea. Everyone take a seat," she instructed as she sat down where they stood.

The rest of the team followed suit and they sat down on the ground with Kim, "Who wants to start?" Kim asked.

Jason raised his hand, "I'll go. I'm Jason and I was on the football team until I pulled a stupid prank and get in a wreck busting my knee. Now, I'm in detention in order to stay in school and I can't play football anymore which was my way out of this town. Now, we are supposed to save this town which I've wanted to get out of for my whole life. That's me, in a nutshell."

The team nodded before Zach spoke next, "I'm Zach and I live in the trailer park outside of town. I live with only my Mom and she is the best but she's really sick so I spend my time taking care of her and going to school. The reason I was at the mines is because that is my only time to just be in my own head. I'm excited about what we're about to do."

"That's awesome," Kim replied, "You're a really good son. I'm Kimberly and you all know me as the ex-cheerleader who punched her friend's boyfriend's teeth out. They put them back but I am going to be punished until I graduate and since I can't cheer, it'll probably change the course of my whole life. This discovery has given me a chance to be apart of something again and even though it's scary, I like it."

Billy spoke up, "I have aspergers which means my brain thinks differently then all of yours and up until the other day when I met Jason in detention, I had no friends. Now, I have all of you and that makes me really happy. My Dad died and we were really close but now I'm all my Mom has so I have to do her proud and saving Angel Grove is a great way to do that."

"Billy, you are such a good guy," Erica replied, "So are all of you. I don't have anything to share that is tragic. I was raised here in a good family and I still found ways to be a screw up, though I'm happy. Though I haven't been caught, I should be in detention with you guys because I've been having an unprofessional relationship with our teacher, Mr. Oliver. I know you all already knew that but I want you to know, also, that I love him and it's not just a fling."

Erica looked over and saw Tommy smiling back at her before he spoke, "I am a little older then the rest of you but I am also an Angel Grove native. I spent some time two years ago digging in the mines for my thesis paper and that's when I found the coin. I investigated it and found Zordon and Alpha-5 and they started my training because the other Rangers hadn't been found yet. The wall closed up again after I got my coin which explains why it took so long for you guys to find the rest. I started things with Erica last year and I am hoping to continue that relationship for a very long time."

"This was really good, guys," Kim announced, "Let's go down there and try to morph again. I think we can all agree that this is the most important thing going on and we all have each other's backs out there. Agreed?"

The rest of the team nodded before the stood again and leaped over the side of the cliff to see Zordon once more. When they walked in, he and Alpha-5 were waiting on them.

"Are you ready to train?" Zordon asked, "It will be miserable without your armor."

"We want to try and morph again," Jason announced, surprising Zordon with his confidence.

"Go ahead," Zordon replied, "Step on the morphing grid."

The team stepped onto their respective spots and began to concentrate as they had the night before, "You guys," Jason announced, "We can do this. Focus on having each other's backs."

The team nodded once more as they stood and waited and as they did and as they waited, they each felt the armor coming on around their skin. Once they looked at each other after it was done, the team suited up and they were ready to go.

"We did it!" Erica announced, "Now what?"

Tommy looked at her, raising his mask, "We go get Rita and end this before it can begin."

The End


End file.
